List of enchantments
Magical beings within Encantadia can cast spells and enchantments either verbal or non-verbal. Magical knowledge originated from Etheria as it was the first kingdom established within the whole continent.Episode 164 This was gradually spread among different kingdoms and used in some occasions whether in warfare or in daily affairs. Enchantments can be for offense, defense, or support. Sometimes it can be used to trick other Encantados within the realm. Hara Avria of Etheria mentioned that the primary source is the innate energy of each Encantado; Sang'gre Alena also mentioned that Encantados can acquire the innate energy of nature in order to make their spells or enchantments more powerful. When two or more spellcasters duel, it is implied that those who has stronger innate energy can easily counter the spell of its foe. This was evident during Hara Avria of Etheria and Sang'gre Lira of Lireo's first confrontation. Most enchantments by Diwatas are non-verbal spells but powerful magic are presumed to be uttered by the spellcaster before using its power. Enchantments Here is a list of enchantments seen in the episodes:Since some enchantments have yet to be in subtitles, most of the spells are based from what the authors hear. More accurate spellings will be listed provided next episodes will have subtitles * Abdecte vizir hasno Hadezar kumba' '- an incantation that can summon a battalion of Hadezars to do its summoner's bidding. * Assna Massna Lasna '''- a spell used to create soundwaves that may cause dizziness or headaches to those who hear it. It can also pulverize rocks. * '''Acsum Tentha TuthaEpisode 166 - a spell that can change the spellcaster's outfit as he/she deems fit. * Ectudi Morte - a powerful protection spell enough to stop a brilyante induced projectile * Esta Dictum Daytu Esum' '- an illusion magic where the person affected will see an almost realistic argona. * Gushne DecaEpisode 164' '- an offensive spell that releases an air blast. * Nusha Tiem' '-''' an offensive spell that can project a continuous air blast. * '''Sanum PordumEpisode 171 - an offensive spell that creates a powerful projectile enough to make an argona flee. * Valam Aducto adiEpisode 175 - a spell that can remove the effects of the Kawati found in Mount Ajak Known users So far, the following Encantados are seen as uttering enchantments to produce magic: # Hara Avria of Etheria # Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro # Hara Duri-e Cassiopea of LireoEpisode 175 Vocal power Some Encantados are granted with the power of sonokinesis which originated from Etheria. Even though the spell "Assna Massna Lasna" is the most popular offensive sound magic, some encantados, specifically Etherians, can manipulate their sonokinesis in order to hypnotize anyone according to their will: Avria's hypnotic sonokinesis (translated) Version 1 (possessed Cassiopea): "Makinig sa aking boses, magpasailalim sa aking kapangyarihan. Sundin niyo aking mga utos, mula ngayon kayo ay ganap nang Etherian!" ''("Listen to my voice, you're under my power. Follow my orders, from now on you are declared as Etherians!") Version 2: "''Makinig sa aking boses, mga nilalang mula sa Encantadia. At ako ay inyong sundin, magpasakop kayo sa akin!" (Listen to my voice, creatures from Encantadia. And I'm the one whom you should follow, join with me!") Version 3: "''Mga alagad na naglingkod at sumunod, nagalay ng kanilang buhay at salita ngayon ay pinapalaya ko na!" ''(To the servants who served and offered their lives and words, from hereon you are released!) Potions Incantations can be used in order to create a powerful poisonEpisode 171. References Category:Abilities